Oak, Sky, and Ice
by Iceshadow of Shadowclan
Summary: One will have a horrible tragedy. One will be haunted by the ghost of an evil cat. One will have a forbidden love. Each cat has a destiny, and each one will be so hard to accomplish. Follow Oakkit, Skykit, and Icekit throughout their lives as they struggle to become what they all wanted. To be a warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Cold. It was absolutely cold. Freezing. It was all Rose, a light brown she-cat with green eyes felt as she carried her one moon old kits, Ice, Oak, and

Sky. She was walking swiftly when suddenly a large, strong male cat shoved her into the snow on the ground. "Well, well." sneered the cat. "Though

you could hide? Think again." he growled as he slashed viciously at Rose. "Please..."she gasped. "Just...don't...harm my kits..." Slowly Rose drifted

of into darkness, never to open her eyes again. "Where are those stupid spoiled kits?" he growled. His two companions, a female and a male looked

around quickly. "They're not here!" she replied. "Whatever. They'll be dead at the end of the day, being stuck outside in weather like this." The

three cats then hurried off toward the Twolegplace, and into the shelter of the alleyways. Oak, Ice, and Sky then came out from where they had

been buried under a pile of snow. They huddled next to Rose, trying to get warmth from her body, but found none. They then huddled together,

creating warmth until hopefully someone could find them.

* * *

**A/N: Hello. This is my first fanfic, so it might not be the best. I know it was short, I plan on making the chapters longer, but this is only a prologue. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Yep, you get two chapters in one day. I'm NOT doing an alliance list so I'm just going to tell you what the three kits look like. **

**Oakkit: Dark brown male with green eyes.**

**Skykit: Light brown she-kit with sky blue eyes**

**Icekit: Pure white she-kit with ice blue eyes**

**Okay, now on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Icekit's POV:**

I yawned and opened my eyes. I looked next to me and saw my siblings, Oakkit and Skykit right next to me, and my mother Lilyheart, was close by. Suddenly I got excited. Tomorrow I would become an apprentice! I was so excited to become a warrior. Next to me, Skykit quickly got up and groomed her fur. "Hi Skykit." I said. "Hey." she yawned. Skykit wasn't exactly the "morning cat". Oakkit next woke up. He _was _the morning cat. He turned and smiled mischievously at me and Skykit and said "I was thinking yesterday, if we are going to be great apprentices we need to know the territory." He waved his tail at Lilyheart. "She's still asleep. We can sneak out." I stared at him. Did we really need to sneak out? But then I thought about what he said. We could prove to our mentors that we were true warriors, and impress them with our skills of getting around. I nodded. "I think it's a good idea." I meowed. "I dunno..." meowed Skykit. I sighed. Goody-goody Skykit. She never got in trouble. "C'mon Skykit, have some fun!" Oakkit meowed. "Alright..." she sighed. "Great!" mewed Oakkit as he bounced up and down.

* * *

Sneaking out was so easy. The guard by the entrance had fallen asleep, and when we got outside, we realized we had been up before dawn, and all the cats were still asleep. Once we were outside, I turned to Oakkit and asked "Okay, now what?" Oakkit blinked. "I dunno." Skykit turned to him. "Wata ya mean you don't know?!" she asked. "I...I guess we explore?" he replied. So we walked around a bit, until finally we came to a tall tree. "I bet I could climb higher than all of you!" exclaimed Oakkit as he puffed out his chest. "Yah right!" I said as I hopped up to the first branch. I dug my claws into the tree. This was easy! "Yes I can!" exclaimed Oakkit. He jumped up to the first branch, steadied himself, and then hopped up to the next one. "Guys, this is dangerous." meowed Skykit. "Oh c'mon lighten up!" called Oakkit, who was now on the third branch. I pulled myself up to the second one. "But...you might fall! Cats have died from falling off of trees." she replied. Oakkit looked down at her. "Yeah, 'cos they don't know how to climb trees." he replied back. Skykit sighed. "Oh like you do." she muttered. Oakkit pulled himself up to the fourth branch, and I quickly pulled myself up to the third and then the fourth branch. "C'mon Skykit! This is really fun." I mewed. "Alright..." she mewed and pulled herself up to the first branch. Oakkit reached the fifth. I climbed up right next to him. I jumped when suddenly, Skykit was right next to us. "How did you get up here so fast?" asked Oakkit. She shrugged. "Natural talent, I suppose." she replied. Gracefully, she leapt up to the sixth and seventh branch. "See?" asked Oakkit. "It is fun!" Skykit looked down toward him. "It is!" she mewed. Like a bird, Skykit jumped to the eighth and then the ninth. Oakkit and I fought to catch up to her. Up to the tenth, Skykit leapt and then looked down. "I'm awfully high." she mewed nervously. "Then come down!" I replied from the sixth branch. "Okay, comin' down." she mewed nervously. She dug her claws into the trunk and lowered herself to the ninth branch. And the next. She was about to get to the next one, when suddenly she slipped. Skykit let out a cry, and with a loud thud she hit the ground. Me and Oakkit quickly slid down the tree, ignoring the branches that hit us on the way down. Oakkit bent over Skykit. "She's still breathing...for now. But she's unconscious. " "What do we do?" I cried. "Go get Amberpool!" he mewed. I tilted my head. "Amberpool...?" I couldn't recognize the name, though I had heard it before. "The medicine cat! Go, hurry up!" Oakkit meowed anxiously. I nodded and ran off. I couldn't help but feeling guilty. It was all me an Oakkit's fault! Now poor Skykit might be seriously hurt, all because of Oakkit and I. I just hoped that when I got back Skykit was still breathing...

* * *

**A/N: There ya go Chapter 2. I might even do another chapter today :l Okay well please review, I love to hear what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is the last chapter of the day.**

* * *

**Oakkit's POV**

I watched as Icekit ran off then looked at Skykit. Her hind legs were completely twisted. "Oh Skykit, why did I pressure you into climbing that

tree?" I sighed. This was all my fault. Not Skykit's. Not even Icekit's. Mine. I had the idea of going out. I had the idea of climbing the tree. Now

Skykit may never walk again. I looked at her head. Blood dripped off of it. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at it silently dripping onto the

forest floor. Suddenly Icekit, Amberpool, and another cat cam racing through the forest. I recognized the other cat. He was Fernstar, leader of

Thunderclan. Icekit came panting at my side. "I...got...Amber...pool" she panted. I nodded. Fernstar walked over us and meowed "What

happened?" Icekit looked away shamefully. I looked down and mewed "Well, we kinda slipped out of camp, and uh then we started climbing a tree,

but when Skykit got scared, she tried to get down but slipped and fell." Fernstar nodded. He then crept over to Amberpool and asked "Will she be

okay?" The female medicine cat looked back up at Fernstar. "Her head injury isn't too serious." she replied. "But her legs..." her voice trailed off and

that told me everything. Skykit wouldn't recover from the wounds on her legs. "She won't be able to walk, will she?" sighed Icekit. Amberpool shook

her head. "I'm afraid not." "So...she can't become a warrior?" I asked hesitantly. Amberpool shook her head. "A warrior need to walk to hunt and

fight. Maybe she will become a medicine cat." But I doubted that. All Skykit ever wanted was to become a warrior, both me and Icekit knew it.

Amberpool turned to Fernstar. "Let's bring her back to camp." Fernstar nodded and lifted Skykit onto his back. We then walked back to camp.

* * *

When we got there, every cat was up. Lilyheart looked worriedly at Skykit. "Is she okay?" she asked. Fernstar carried Skykit to the medicine cat

den as Amberpool replied to Lilyheart. "I'm afraid she wont be able to walk anymore." Lilyheart nodded and quickly herded Icekit and I to the

nursery. Once we were inside, she looked down at us. She didn't say anything. She just stared. I summoned up the courage to say "Lilyheart, I'm

sorry." She shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault she fell." Now I shook my head. "But I took them outside..."

Now Lilyheart shook her head again. "All kits do, don't they? It's your nature to explore." She then swept past us, obviously heading toward the

medicine cat den. I looked at Icekit. She looked at me. I knew we were both thinking the same thing. Oh what did we do?

* * *

**A/N: Told ya I would give you all another chapter. Poor Skykit. Now she cant walk. Well that's it for today. I'm sorry it was so short. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
